Periscope
Equipment Name: Periscope *Function: Allows for superior viewing options, via temporary teleport on top of the vehicle's periscope pole. *cost: $500 Overview The Periscope is a combination of equipment uses sign and blocks to be made. It can consist of two components so to allow the control room of the vehicle be able see from armored area. This sign/equipment allows user to be moved temporary above vehicle's sign. Typically Periscopes are used on Submarines, however they are not exclusive to this type vehicle. Any vehicle with room many have periscope. How it Works Periscope is design to be be two part system. When a player click a active vehicle's periscope, the player will be temporarily moved above on a stack of 5 nether fence blocks. To leave the periscope, the user may just walk away. This allows for the user of the Periscope to have unparalleled view to drive and spot potential target in close range. While temporarily on the periscope, a player may use signs near them prior to clicking on the periscope sign. Thus a player can drive vehicle they are using the periscope or any sign such as AA-Gun signs. If you have a lever mounted on a periscope, you can click/punch it to cause the 5 netherfence post to retract to 1 fence high. Click/punching the lever will expand the fence posts back to 5 blocks. This is mechanism is intended to protect vehicle's periscope from damage. Assembly Periscopes are form of recipe style equipment that must be assembled to function. As mentioned above, periscope can be one or two pieces. This allows flexibility being able to place how high from lower part of the periscope. Depending on which version of Navycraft your using, older versions will use Gold Block which Netherfence pole will be mounted on it. Newer versions will use Boneblock in Gold's place. The gold & Boneblocks considered to be called "Keyblock". Which makes it possible for item to work. *'Periscope (Two-Part) '- This is main version of the Periscope. Two-part periscopes require 1 (gold or boneblock), 6-7 netherfence, wood, 1 sign, lever (optional) - Note: Nether blocks mount on lower section can be substituted as long lever to lower upper section is not in use. *'Periscope (One-Part) -' This is truncated version which is connected. This requires 1 (gold or boneblock), 6-7 nether fences, 1 sign and lever (optional. Essentially this would be solid-state. Note: '''Lower part of the Periscope may be mounted on any block as long it is 1 block from the floor and the lever is not in use, which needs mounted above Periscope sign. Trouble Shooting Periscope Sign *"Periscope Destroyed" Message''' - This is the most common problem of a periscope not working. A message on the Periscope sign read "Periscope Destroyed". This would result in one of the components of the periscope being destroyed. Damage is most likely to accrue when one of the Netherfence signs which almost certainly vulnerable to damage from weakest of weapons (such as AA-Guns) or explosions near or at it will certainly do disable it. If handy, using another netherfence block will repair it while vehicle is operational. If the sign destroyed, there no fixing it until the vehicle is shutdown/disable. *'Not working from first building it' - Among most common things to look for; Is "Periscope" on the sign spelled correctly?, Is the correct keyblock being used to mount the netherfence posts on? (Gold for old version navycraft, Boneblock for newer Navycraft), Is the Upper part of the Two-Part Periscope lined up vertically within 1 block of the base block with the signs? (more than 2 blocks from being direct above/bellow the Periscope parts will cause it to be destroy. Tips on Use of Periscope *Adding Glass : Periscope when in use, specially in the case of the submarine, will place the player on top of the netherfence signs. When underwater and vehicle below "Periscope depth", player could potentially drown while using it. A trick to allow infinite Breathing is to place stack 3 glass blocks on top of periscope's nether fenses. The player will spawn INSIDE the glass temporarily. While in the glass they will not drown (as long glass is not destroyed) and still be able steer the vehicle while inside of it. NOTE: The periscope retracting function will not be usable. While not destroying netherfence the glass will be at risk being detracted from the vehicle. *Lower Section options - It is noted the periscope's lower section use nether fence as part of the part to attach to the lower part of the periscope. This is done for easy of use. Periscope sign itself may be mounted on any object as long it's aligned with bottom block by 2 block horizontally (sideways). Category:Equipment Signs